


ride or die

by cosmicpeachcloud



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Explicit language?, M/M, Prison AU, Tumblr bullet story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpeachcloud/pseuds/cosmicpeachcloud
Summary: Prison inmates Sungwoon and Daniel who are only soft for one another ♡





	ride or die

**Author's Note:**

> I let my mind go wild with this one guys. Just imagine them as criminals though! Bad boys ;) lmao

  * Sungwoon & Daniel met in the maximum security correctional facility in Gyeonggi-do
  * They had several chance encounters before they actually _met_
  * A few run ins with the law that had them in and out of jail for a while until they were both locked up for the long haul
  * Sungwoon was considered a dangerous intellectual almost to the brink of insanity
  * White collar crimes to the ultimate treason
  * (He tried to overthrow the government and almost succeeded)
  * Highly trained in weaponry
  * Which made him a difficult criminal to catch
  * Very aggressive in nature
  * Daniel was evaluated as a threatening physical power more on the sane side
  * Robbery, kidnapping, assault
  * He was more like the brute force behind the crimes rather than the brains of the operation
  * Highly trained in combat
  * Which also made him a tough delinquent to capture
  * Most would say he’s a cool guy to be around ~~until made angry~~
  * ~~HULK SMASH~~
  * Woon & Niel were opposites who found solace in each other in having serious problems with misconduct
  * One day the prisoners were in the courtyard completing mandatory labor assignments when Sungwoon overheard Daniel’s corny joke
  * “What’s an inmates favorite place to hangout”
  * “At the B A R S”
  * The joke along with the dumb laugh set Sungwoon off
  * “That’s fucking funny to you?”
  * Daniel turned around like who’s talking to me and then adjusted his eyes to peer down at Sungwoon
  * “It obviously is. I’m laughing aren’t I?”
  * “Keep your stupid ass jokes to yourself”
  * Sungwoon went to turn away but Daniel grabbed his shoulder and roughly pushed him against the brick wall of the facility caging Sungwoon in
  * One arm by his head and the other by his waist. He looked down at Sungwoon from his close proximity
  * “What are you gonna do about it”
  * Sungwoon stared at his exposed chest thanks to the open buttons of his jumpsuit
  * His eyes roamed up to Daniel’s and he glared b/c damn this handsome man and his damn height
  * Daniel seemed to understand his frustration and smirked at him tauntingly
  * Suddenly there was
  * S e x u a l t e n s i o n
  * It followed them around until they happened to be called into the shower stalls at the same time one day and someone (Daniel) _dropped the soap ;)_
  * They’re kinda a thing from then on but it’s hard to claim your property in prison so it takes a while for the others to realize that the big goofy thief and the human calculator are off limits
  * One inmate learns it the hard way
  * Sungwoon would say he had it coming due to how he always stared at Daniel like a piece of steak none of them had had in months
  * Witnesses would say Sungwoon went crazy and blacked out
  * Legend has it that some big ugly guy had cornered Daniel and was trying to feel him up and he was saying some offensive stuff about Sungwoon and then TADA Sungwoon found them in that scandalous position and he flipped his shit
  * Suddenly there was bone cracking, screams, fists (and kicks) of fury, bad words and
  * “WHERE DID HE GET THAT KNIFE”
  * “SHIT SOMEBODY GET THE WARDEN”
  * The guards took Sungwoon away in a strait jacket and when he returned to his cell the next day Daniel was waiting for him
  * No one said anything for a while so Sungwoon laid down on the bed facing the wall and it took Daniel a few seconds of hesitating before he laid down too, spooning Sungwoon and pressing their cheeks together
  * The warden came around warning them that it was almost time for roll call (bed time for the inmates)
  * “aren’t you leaving?”
  * “do you want me to leave?”
  * Sungwoon’s silence spoke volumes
  * Daniel pressed a big kiss into sungwoon’s neck and hugged him tighter
  * “time’s up, lovebirds”
  * It was Jisung, the friendly warden. No one tried to pull any stunts with him because it was guaranteed that he would kick their ass but they did joke around with him
  * Sungwoon reluctantly turned around and sealed a nice heartfelt kiss on daniel’s lips
  * What he lacked in words he made up for in actions and romantic gestures
  * Ever since then NOBODY messed with them. The fight spread like wildfire and no one doubted the smallest inmate’s capabilities ever again.
  * Nor did they even want to cross paths with Daniel in fear that Sungwoon would somehow attack for even looking at his man
  * Not everything was sunshine and rainbows for the pair though
  * Honestly they were always at each other’s throats
  * Always fighting
  * Never backing down from an argument
  * That was how they loved
  * The prisoners work objectives changed every week but for the holidays they always were put in a room to create Christmas cards for underprivileged kids and orphans
  * (why the government believed kids would want cards from thieves and murderers still remained a mystery but most of the men put in some real effort)
  * “Pass me the glitter”
  * “get it yourself”
  * Daniel exploded “JUST PASS ME THE FUCKING GLITTER”
  * “stop fighting and finish this so you can separate. You’re driving me crazy”
  * Jisung passed Daniel the glitter and Sungwoon threw his card on the table and stood up
  * “Here. Its mostly finished.”
  * Daniel yanked his arm and pulled him back down to the couch without letting go. Sungwoon lifted his free fist threatening the other
  * “Hey hey hey what did I just say? Hands off”
  * With fire burning in their eyes they pushed each other away.
  * “Why don’t you suck my dick?” Sungwoon growled snatching a marker from the table
  * “Why don’t you suck mine” Daniel retaliated hitting sungwoon’s arm
  * “Finish this project and you can both do whatever you please. It would probably do you guys some good” Jisung said rolling his eyes
  * Every time he was assigned to watch these two it was the same deal
  * Later that night when they came together after their respective responsibilities Sungwoon entered daniel’s cell
  * “move over” he spoke to the mattress. Daniel didn’t move from his position on his bed. Sungwoon raised his eyes to daniel’s and widened them with an annoyed flick of his hand for daniel to make room for him
  * The right side of Daniel’s mouth quirked up
  * “Why are you always such a bitch?”
  * Sungwoon frowned and took steps to leave but Daniel sat up and grabbed his hand.
  * “Come over here.”
  * “Why don’t you just fucking move over and stop fighting every word I say?” Sungwoon snapped, roughly settling himself into Daniel’s embrace.
  * “Well that wouldn’t be fun.”
  * They glared at each other and like magnets their lips met. It got handsy quickly and Daniel was rolling on top of Sungwoon, hand snaking into his jumpsuit
  * Jisung was on his evening parole. “I told you guys that’s all you needed but you wanted to fight over glitter first.”
  * “Stfu. Annoy someone else.”
  * “So who’s doing the dick sucking first huh?”
  * “Give me my fucking knife Daniel. Doesn’t seem like I’ll be getting out of here any time soon”
  * **_STOP HERE IF YOU DON’T WANT A CRAZY ENDING_** (read it anyway!)
  * When they execute their big escape 60% of the inmates are not surprised
  * “OFFICER! INMATES 322 AND 1210 ARE MISSING !!!”
  * “WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY’RE MISSING?! FIND THEM _IMMEDIATELY!!_
  * “You’re not going to find them”
  * “And even if you did you’ll have a hard time dragging them back in here”
  * “Yeah you’ll be dragging in their dead bodies”



**Author's Note:**

> That was D R A M A T I C  
> never thought I'd write an ending like this but it was fun anyway lol


End file.
